Secret of Konoha girls V2
by Futa Fan
Summary: PWP Smut. Futa on Male. Incest. Continued from IchaIchaFan with premission. Naru/Futa Harum
1. Hinata

Kunoichi secret

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1 Hinata

Futa Hinata X Naruto

Multi chapter

x-x-x-x-x

"Nine hundred, ninety seven. Nine hundred ninety eight. Nine hundred ninety nine. One Thousand!" yelled Naruto as he finished his one finger push-ups. "Yeah that felt good!" suddenly he heard a twig snap and a gasp. With amazing speed he flickered over to the spot where the noise came from only to meet a surprising site.

It was Hinata the girl that he thought was weird and afraid of him. She had been watching him. But that wasn't the weird part, the weird part was that her jacket was unzipped, her pants and panties pulled down to her knees. The most surprising thing was that she was jacking off. Yes jacking off a huge penis that was just above her vagina. Her eyes were closed at the moment, moaning, "Nar-naru-naruto…."

When she moaned his name that was when all the signs came to gather in his head. The blushing, the stuttering, the feinting, the help during the exams. It clicked in his head 'She loves me'. Naruto smirked and chuckled, just then he heard a gasp. Hinata had just came, he watched in wonder as a steam of sperm shot through the air. Her eyes fluttered before snapping open to see Naruto standing above her.

There was an awkward silence before Hinata did what she always did, she feinted. Naruto being the gentleman he was carefully redressed her and carried her bridle style to his home.

x-x-x-x-x

Hinata slowly woke up groaning, "W-Where am I?"

"You're in my apartment Hinata." Hinata jumped at hearing Naruto's voice. She turned around to see Naruto in only a towel. A small trickle of blood escaped her nose. Naruto walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked me?" Hinata stiffened in fear. Then decided to throw logic out the window.

"I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would reject me."

"Is it because of how your body is?" Hinata looked at him with fear in her eyes, "Who told you, forget that just please don't tell anyone else! My father would literally kill me!" Naruto calmed Hinata down, "No one told me Hinata. I saw it when you where masturbating to me in the forest. Just so you know you're not the only one born with something they didn't want."

"W-What do you mean?" asked Hinata. Naruto then explained the story about him being the container of the Kyuubi. Surprisingly Hinata accepted Naruto for him and not the fox. Much to Naruto's relief, then she asked something that totally random.

"Naruto can I compare mine to yours?" Naruto in a daze slowly nodded, "I guess so, no harm in it right." Naruto lowered his towel so he was in the buff. Hinata followed suit. before they continued Naruto made sure all the blinds were closed, make sure no perverted senseis killed the mood.

Hinata's was longer than his, but hers was thinner and softer. While Naruto dick was thicker and rock hard, Hinata land up and whispered something into Naruto's ear. Whatever it was it caused him to blush thirty different shades of red.

"Hinata are you sure you want to do that?" She just nodded, not trusting her voice. Naruto quickly picked her up and they went it his bed room, closing the door and commencing their _activities_.

x-x-x-x-x

Somewhere far far away

Jiraiya looked up to the sky, "My pervy senses are tingling, something sexual in nature is about to happen!"

"EEEEEK PERVERT!", and Jiraiya's research was canceled by angry towel covered women. So he used his ultimate jutsu,

"RUN LIKE A BITCH NO JUTSU!"

x-x-x-x-x

Naruto's apartment, bedroom

"Hina you're really good at this Oh!" Naruto tensed when Hinata licked at the tip slowly. Hinata was happy at Naruto's new nickname for her. Naruto sat back down on the bed, Hinata brought her breast and smashed his cock in between them. Naruto moaned out, "Oh yeah that good, I'm almost there Hina. I hope you like the taste!"

With a few more jerks Naruto's seed splashed onto Hinata's chest and into her mouth. Swishing the sweet cum in her mouth Hinata immediately knew she was addicted. After wiping off the cum that covered her face and chest, an Idea came to her head that made her blush and nearly faint. She looked up and ask nervously.

"Um Naru would you please suck my dick like I did yours?", She looked at him with hope filled eyes. To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement, after a second or two he gave a warm smile. Leaning over and giving Hinata a kiss he whispered in her ear, "Sure thing my Hina."

Naruto started by stroking Hinata's monster, slowing lowering his mouth on to it. Hinata gasped and moaned, "Please Naru more." He mentally grinned and swirled his tongue around the tip, licking up the pre-cum seeping out. Hinata tried bucking her hips into the source of pleasure but Naruto's strong arms held her down. After ten minutes of sucking Hinata snapped and a primal growl emitted from her, scaring Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naru but I need more!", with surprising strength Hinata threw Naruto off and lining up her cock slammed at least six inches down his throat. Naruto eyes widened before rolling in his head. He didn't know why but he was turned on that Hinata was taking charge. He had always governed most of his life, so it was relaxing when Hinata took the rains and fucked his face. "Just a few more inches Naru!"

With each thrust Hinata managed to get more and more of her cock down his throat. "Suck more Naru I'm almost there!" Naruto then grabbed her ass and pulled her in till all of her cock was being deep-throated, he even pinched her ass for good measure. She groaned, "oh Naruto!."

Gulping down cum for about a minute Naruto took Hinata's cock out with a 'POP', the stray semen splattered on his chest. Naruto was in a daze, feeling of Hinata's spunk inside of his stomach was in his opinion, 'awesome'. It was a bonus when Hinata's cum tasted like cinnamon icing. Looking down at the cum covered Naruto Hinata got hard again. She pulled up Naruto and kissed him with a deep passion.

"Now Naru I'm going to make you feel really good." suddenly Naruto got nervous. "Wait Hime I don't think I'm whoa!" Naruto yelped as Hinata flipped him putting on his hands and knees. She then shoved a wet finger into his rose bud. A pain filled gasp escaped her lover's lips, She reached around and slowly stroked him as she readied his hole. Naruto's arms gave up so his face and chest were flat on the bed while his ass was still high in the air.

"Hinata please more!" Just as he was about to cum she stopped much to his annoyance.

"You want to feel good Naru?" Hinata spread his ass cheeks, readying herself to impale her lover. Naruto took a deep breath and spoke, "Fuck me good Hina."

She then gave one powerful thrust and sheathed herself deep with him. Naruto groaned in pleasure, "Ohhhhhhhhh fuck that's the shit." Panting they stayed like that until Naruto twisted his hips a little signaling Hinata to move. And move she did, she kept on hitting Naruto's prostate sending white lightning through his vision. His tongue hanged out, droll wetting the bed sheets.

"Shit Hina this is am-Ahhhh-zing, fuck me harder!" Hinata got a better grip on Naruto's hips, pulled out a bit then rammed deep into Naruto. Hinata groaned, "Ah Naru your ass is so hot. I'm going fuck you till you pass out."

Hinata gave a greater thrust causing Naruto's vision to faze. "Yes that's fuck my ass-pussy Hina, fuck it good!" Naruto was on cloud nine, the pleasure he was getting was amazing. The hip rattling thrust, the warm member in his ass, and the small soft hands caressing his sides.

"Oh Hina I'm about to cum!" Hinata grunted in response as she buried herself deep with him and exploded sending 9 ropes of cum into his waiting ass. Naruto himself shot his load on to the bed sheets below. Naruto hummed and then gasped when he felt her member harden again. Hinata kissed the back of his neck and whispered.

"You're not the only one with stamina Naru_._" Naruto shivered.

1 Hour 5 orgasms later

Naruto sucked on Hinata right tit as she continued to pound into him. "Ah Naru. You're incredible!" She gave another chakra empowered thrust into Naruto's cum filled hole. After a minute Hinata started to feel something in her chest.

"Oh Naruto something's happening!" Naruto gave a slight nibble and milk sprayed into his waiting mouth. "Oh Naru, yes that's it. Suck on my tits. Suck them like a babe, drink my milk!" Naruto put both nipples into his mouth and sucked hard, draining her breast of their liquid. Hinata squeaked as she came into Naruto's ass again.

30 minute's 2 orgasms later

Hinata panted and smiled as she roamed her hand over Naruto's now bloated belly. Hinata slowly exited Naruto with him moaning in protest, "That was amazing Naru, we have to do that again. You know I bet a few other girls that would love to have a go with your ass." Naruto's shivered in fear and of future pleasure.

x-x-x-x-x


	2. Anko

Kunoichi Secret

Chapter 2 Anko

I don't own Naruto.

x-x-x-x-x

Hokage office

"Um Grandma Tsunade can I talk to you in private?"

The next day after the thing with Hinata Naruto decided to ask Tsunade some questions. Hinata herself had to go and meet up with her team for training. So now he was in her office blushing like mad, Tsunade looked up from her desk and sighed. Waving her ANBU away she turned to Naruto.

"Ok squirt who'd ya fuck?" Naruto's jaw dropped while Tsunade laughed at Naruto's face. "Its ok Naruto, I can tell by your basic body movements and the smell of you. Though I didn't know you were gay."

"I'm not gay, I was fucked by a girl." Naruto didn't notice the sadistic grin on her face. "Oh care do explain how a 'girl' fucks a guy?" Naruto pushed his fingers together like Hinata use to do.

"Well the girl had a penis and a vagina, and I allowed her to fuck my ass." Tsunade smiled, "Well Naruto you surprise me once again, most males would run away if their girlfriend had a penis. The girl you had sex with is called a Futanari. They have high libidos and their semen is a natural aphrodisiac and can cause a person to become addicted." She saw Naruto flinch.

"Let me guess you're already hooked aren't you?" Naruto nodded. "Well Naruto if you tell me who this girl is I might help you with your situation. Trust me I know every Futanari in the village, so its ok."

Naruto replied, "Hinata." Tsunade almost howled with laughter at the irony. "Well Naruto I'm afraid to inform you that now that your body is addicted to a futanari's semen, you need it often in order to stay sane."

Naruto paled in fear, "What do you mean?", "I mean that you have to have a futanari's semen in you regularly, or you will go insane."

"But Hinata is training and I have the need right now! Who do I go to?" Tsunade brought a file out of her desk. "This Naruto is a file of the Futanari in the village, if you ever need someone just go explain your situation, hopefully they'll provide you with the right stuff."

Naruto sighed in defeat and left the office, not even knowing that Tsunade had a huge bulge in her pants behind that desk.

"They'll give you what you crave Naru no doubt about that."

Outside the office Naruto looked over the files there was a total of 6 in all. Naruto opened the first one smiling as he read the name. It was Hinata's, the next was Ino and Tenten much to his surprise. Then was the crazy snake lady, along with the sound girl captured in the invasion. And the last made is eyes almost fall out of their sockets, It was Tsunade's. Naruto panicked.

'Wait then…she…could…..oh shit. Well the only one I can think of going to right now is the crazy snake lady. All others are busy, I hope she goes easy on me."

DING DONG

"All right all right I'm coming!" The door opened to Naruto to see a wet towel covered Anko. A nose bleed almost shot him over the railing of the apartment building.

"What do you want foxy? You here to peep on little old me?" All Naruto could do was hand the woman her file, when she saw it she scowled.

"Where did you get this Gaki? You have better not have told anyone!" Naruto shivered for some odd reason.

"No ma'am, Grandma Tsunade gave it to me, she said you could help me with my problem." The woman motioned the blond boy in, to get out of the cold. Once inside Naruto sat on a nearby couch.

"Ok what's your problem then? I can't think of a reason for her to give you this info?"

"I've got addicted." Naruto said bluntly. Anko's eyes widened to dinner plates, she shook her head then asked, "Ok who got you?"

"Hinata." Anko laughed, "So she finally got you HA!" Naruto started muttering about people not understanding. After calming down Anko looked at Naruto, "So you expect me just to fuck you just like that? Aren't you supposed to take me on a date first?"

Naruto started to flinch and fidget, "I'm sorry I just really need 'it', my body keeps screaming at me to get some more of Hinata penis. I know its not right but I can't help it! Please you have to help me!"

After seeing Naruto beg Anko decided, "Alright I'll do it, but just this once. In the future if you want some you have to get me to learn to love you, ok?" Naruto could only nod. Anko got up and dropping her towel said in a sultry voice.

"Alright then foxy, lets take get this started." Naruto stared in lust at the nine inch, rock hard cock that was connected to Anko. Naruto quickly followed suit and disrobed, the snake charmer came up and pulled his head into a fierce tongue war filled kiss. Through the kiss Anko led the blond boy into her personal bedroom, once inside they both fell onto the soft mattress.

Naruto slowly crawled over the Anko's body started licking her dick. He grabbed the base and engulfed the head, sucking on the pre-cum. Anko could only smile as the blonde put seven inches down his throat with no problem. Anko leaned over and, with a saliva covered finger, started fingering Naruto's ass. Naruto moaned onto the cook, but not daring to stop in fear of angering his lover.

"You're pretty good for a beginner Naru, and your ass is so tight. I can't wait to pulverize it with my cock that you seem to love so much." Naruto shivered in anticipation. He continued his actions, loving the taste of Anko's cock. He got moans and groans from Anko as his reward, he even nibbled a bit. Anko loved the feeling of his tongue running along the length, the warm cavern it was in. She also loved it when he took the whole thing, deep throating it.

"Ah yes that's its Naru just a little more and I'll give you some fresh milk." Anko brushed the blonde hair. Naruto gave a few growls that sent Anko over the edge, "Here you go Naru, Drink it all~~~~~!"

Gulping down the seed that Anko provided for about a minute, Naruto once again was addicted; taking out her cock with a 'POP' Naruto swallowed the rest of the semen.

"Ok Naru time for the main course!" Anko put Naruto on his side, she lifted one leg securing it between her breasts. She gave him a lust filled gaze, "Are you ready Naru?"

Naruto whimpered, "Y-Yes Mistress." He didn't know what possessed him to say that but Anko was turned on, judging by her cock getting harder. With a thrust she completely sheathed inside of his rectum.

"Oh yeah! You're so tight and warm Naru! Your ass is awesome!" Anko moaned before starting to plow into his ass, Naruto gasped in pain.

"Mistress you're being too rough!", Anko gave a wicked smirk, "But you like it rough don't you Naru? Come on Naru, scream to the heavens why you love being fucked in the ass!" She gave an extra hard thrust straight into his G-spot.

"AH! More! Fuck me harder! I love you fucking me rough, you can be as rough as you want mistress. Just don't stop for the love of Kami please don't stop!"

Anko grinned the knot in her lower region tightened. She was getting close, but she want it to last. She loved the way Naruto spoke dirty and the way he called her 'Mistress'. It was an amazing feeling as Naruto's ass squeezed her cock, signaling his orgasm. Anko then sped up, wanting to cum at the same time as her lover.

"Cum with me Naru, I want you to cum with me, CUM!" Naruto whimpered as he sprayed his seed onto the bed. But that wasn't what he was whimpering about, it was the fact that Anko didn't stop cumin. She unloading at least a pint into his body. Naruto held his now expanded stomach, "Ah it's sloshing around inside, it so~~~~ warm!"

Naruto took Anko's cock out, then with a quick cleaning with a cloth he started to suck her cock again. Wanting to bring her back to attention, he even shoved two fingers into her pussy for good measure. Anko was amazed, when they said the boy had stamina they weren't joking.

"Let's take this to the shower Naru-chan." Naruto could only follow as she got off the bed, swaying her hips guiding him into the bathroom. After turning on the warm water Anko slammed Naruto up against the wall kissing him with a passion. She twirled him around pushing him against the shower wall, she lined up her hips and thrust her cock back into the boy.

"Ah fuck! Oh Yeah! I need more!" Anko placed her hands on his hips to get a good grip as she plowed into the short boy, "That's it Naru scream to the heavens! You are now officially my fuck toy!"

"Cum, I need cum AH FUCK!"

"Yeah that's it, you love this don't you? You loved being fucked up the ass by a chick with a bid dick don't ya?" Anko spanked Naruto a few times causing him to moan in pure bliss, "Yeah ride my cock foxy!"

"Ah fuck! This is too much! I'm going to CUM!"

"Your right me too!"

Anko gave it one last thrust directly hitting the boy's prostate, filling his vision with white spots. Naruto's muscles clenched around the member that was inside him. Feeling it swell Naruto gave a small smile as her seed was blasted into his ass. Their orgasms last for about five minutes, Naruto's abdomen getting slowly bigger each second. Naruto's eye went to the back of his head while Anko slowly pulled her cock out. Using a bit of healing chakra on his entrance Anko sealed the cum into the boy by returning it to normal.

They laid there together in the shower, warm water ascending down their bodies. Anko slowly go up and carrying herself and Naruto left the bathroom. She was able to, surprisingly, get both of them under the covers of the now clean bed. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "Good night Naru-chan."

"Good night Anko-chan." Then they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

x-x-x-x-x


	3. Hana and Tsume

Kunoichi secret

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3 Forest surprise

x-x-x-x-x

Naruto sighed it had been a week and already he had been getting the craving for Hinata's or Anko's dicks. Sadly though both Hinata and Anko were out of the village. Anko on an A-rank assassination mission, and Hinata on a C-rank escort mission.

At the moment Naruto was in his apartment trying to get release from a dildo that Anko had given him. But sadly it wasn't enough for Naruto, he needed a real Futanari. Naruto, all hot and bothered decided to go for a walk.

x-x-x-x-x

Hokage office

"Now I've gathered you together for one reason. That reason being a certain hyperactive blond." spoke Tsunade to the people in front of her. The group was mad of all women, all with a common secret. Each one was a Futanari.

Yugao Uzuki, Kurenai Yuhi, Hana and Tsume Inuzuka, Tayuya, who was saved by Naruto on the way back from the SRM, Mikoto, who helped Naruto when he was being beaten by now dead villagers when Itachi cleaned up the Uchiha clan then later saddened when her youngest son went a wall, Ayame Ichiraku and finally Kushina, who woke up from her coma not too long ago and just got back from a mission, . Ayame was first t speak, "Um...Hokage-sama what does this meeting have to do with Naruto?"

Tsunade smiled, "Well if you must know it's really simple. Hinata finally bagged him." Many giggles and curses were heard, Tsunade continued, "But there is a problem, It seems that his body is now addicted to Futanari semen." Many of the women perked up at that.

"My conclusion is that Kyuubi had a hand in it but we will never know. But the reason I called you all here is that Naruto will need all our help to keep him sane until I can find a suitable solution to the problem. You girls don't have a problem…do you?" asked Tsunade with a smirk. All the women shook their heads with vigor.

Tsunade smiled, "well if that's all, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE! But Kushina I need to talk to you, you stay." The office was cleared out faster that you could say 'cluster fuck'. While Kushina pouted. Tsunade turned to the window and mused, 'I wonder who will be the ones to bag him next? Knowing Tsume or Hana it will be them." Oh well back to my sake! And Kushina anything to say on the matter of your boy being a Futa fuck toy?"

x-x-x-x-x

Forest

Following the scent the predator staked its prey, waiting for the right moment to strike. The prey didn't notice the presence, the prey was in its own little world. The predator flanked the prey, slowly coming up from behind.

The time was right…the predator stuck.

Naruto tensed as he felt someone snap a twig behind him. But that was when he noticed the smell in the air…it was full of lust and a musky scent. Naruto shivered as he turned around, only to come face to face with a raging boner. Naruto gasped at the sight, it was different than normal dicks as it was dark red and a covered in bumps. It was about 7" and medium thickness, precum dripping from the tip. Naruto stared at it for a few minutes before the person that the cock belonged to spoke.

"Well pup are you going to just stare all day or are you going to suck my cock?" asked Tsume Inuzuka. Naruto gulped before gently grasping it with his hands, Naruto stuck out his tongue and lapped up the juices that covered the tip. Tsume gave a perverted grin and watched as Naruto literally worshiped his throbbing member. Naruto swirled his tongue around the tip before taking the first inches into his mouth.

"That's right my blonde haired slut, you're a good cock sucker aren't you.", moaned Tsume. Normally Naruto would be mad at this. but again, just like with Anko's dirty talk, it turned him on. Naruto sucked the red cock with a renewed determination to get the older woman to cum. After a while Tsume let her feral side come out, she grabbed the sides of Naruto's head and started to face fuck him. Naruto's throat hurt, he was out of breath but the pleasure he was getting just over powered the pain.

Naruto didn't notice but another predator was sneaking up from behind. He stiffened when he felt two warm hands on his hips, he couldn't turn his head but he did hear the two talking.

"Hana, don't forget to lube him up ok?", "Yeah yeah I heard ya." Naruto could only suck the cock in his mouth as Tsume started going slower as to prolong the climax. Hana slowly pulled down Naruto's pants showing off his back side for the entire world. Hana looked a smiled at how clean Naruto's bud was, she smiled as she spread the lube up and down her shaft.

"It seems that the pup likes to play with himself a lot. Don't worry pup, We'll take good care of you….by fucking your ass raw." She lined up and slowly started entering. Naruto growled around Tsume's cock causing her to climax. The clan head grunted and poured her load down the blonds' throat. Shot after shot exploded into his mouth, his throat hurt as he desperately tried to drink it all. Cum dribbled down his chine, as some seeped around his lips. Tsume bucked a few more times before pulling out, she rubbed her penis against Naruto's face, rubbing in the last of her cum on his whisker marks.

Hana pressed a few more inches into Naruto's rectum. Tsume fell back on her but as she tried to regain her breath. All the while Naruto whimpered at the anal intrusion, "Please, fuck me more.", he whispered quietly. Hana pulled him back until he was bouncing on her rood. His own shaft jutting out proudly, Tsume watched in lust. She stroked her dick, soon bringing it back to attention. Naruto just kept on moaning and gasping in pleasure.

"Oh yes, fuck! Fuck harder…faster!", Hana grunted as she picked up her speed. Naruto let droll come out of his mouth, he loved this feeling. The feeling of being controlled and the powerful pleasure. He loved the touch of the women's hands on his body, the feeling of Hana's two mounds on his back. The obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin, the smell of sex in the air. It drove him crazy!

Hana's thrust got faster and sloppy, "Here it comes pup, I hope you enjoy it!" With a yelp she emptied her load deep with his body. Naruto also reached orgasm, blasting his load on the forest floor. Hana had a satisfied smile on her face, "Alright Hana it's my turn."

Tsume's daughter obliged and exited the blond, who gave a whine of disappointment. Hana laid back on the ground and rested while Tsume laid the blond on his back. Naruto took his chance and latched his mouth on Tsume right breast. She gave a loud moan in appreciation.

"You love my tits don't you pup, well you're going to love my cock more. Tsume lined up and shoved her thick member up his rectum. Naruto hissed at the girth of the woman's monster, It started at slow. In and out, in and out, soon though Tsume picked up speed.

"Ah that's it pup, you're so tight! It's like your sucking my cock into you. You have the best hole out of all my past mates." She lowered down and nipped at Naruto's neck, which actually made him gasp in pleasure. She got a good grip on his hips and continued to slam into the boy. Then Hana came back and started playing with Naruto's chest and hard on while he was fucked by her mother. Hana started to passionately kiss Naruto, much to his surprise.

"Now listen pup, we will mark you as our mate. Whether you like it, which you probably do, or not we will mark you. "Move Hana", Tsume said before shooting forward and biting Naruto's neck, Naruto couldn't even moan as the pleasure washed over him. He felt the hot seed pour into him, filling him so much that he got a small bulge on his stomach. He also climaxed but his seed was eaten by Hana who started sucking his dick. After Tsume was done she switched with Hana.

Naruto now was bouncing on Hana's cock while engulfing Tsume's in his mouth. This lasted for about another thirty minutes before Hana bit him on the other side of the neck and blasted the rest of her cum into him. Naruto was swallowing the torrent of cum from Tsume as she came as well. Naruto actually purred at the feeling of being filled with Futanari cum. His body soon ran out of energy and passed out.

The Inuzuka's quickly and quietly returned Naruto to his apartment. The next day Naruto woke up to see a note on his desk.

_Had a fun time, call us any time you need us pup._

_From Hana and Tsume Inuzuka._

Naruto smiled, only to frown as his stomach growled, "I could go for some Ramen, I wonder if moms home?"

x-x-x-x-x


	4. Kushina

Kunoichi secret

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 4 Kushina

Futa Kushina X Naruto (Incest)

**AN: Naruto will fuck Non-Futa women just so you know**

**()**

Naruto walked all the way home from the place Tsume and Hana left him. Hana and her mother Tsume would be on the 'To do' list for sure. But his mother will be worried about him. He kept it from her, mostly out of fear of her being pissed, he didn't want to know if she would be pissed at him. He was fine for now and should last until tomorrow before he needed another 'fix' so to speak. He walked inside his estate that he lived in with his mother. He was happy that not only was she alive but didn't abandon him like so many said she did in the past. But the house was dark. It was way too early for her to be asleep.

"Mom?" He looked around for her.

"I'm in my room honey. Can you come up here for a moment?" He heard his mother ask him.

That didn't seem to out of the ordinary. His mom always asked him to help her with something. He walked up the stairs to his mom's room. When he opened the door he could smell something nice and the room was lit with candle light. Then he went bug eyed when he saw his mom. She was in her skimpy night gown on the bed, it was see thru and he could see her bra and panties.

"Hey sweaty." She said sweetly.

"Hi mom... um, why are you dressed like that?" He asked in a nerves manner.

"Simple really. Come here." She patted a place next to her on the bed. When Naruto got to that point Kushina grabbed him and pulled him close to her. "I had a talk with Hana and Tsume not too long ago." She said. Naruto instantly went red. "I didn't know that about you Naruto... I am so... so..." Naruto waited to be hit and rejected. "Happy!" She yelled. She rubbed her check to his. "I had hoped that you we're a girl but it's alright now." She said.

"Uh... you're not mad at me?"

"Nope..." Then she grinned. "I was hoping for this ever since I saw you get out of the shower. I've masturbated to your name my sweet sweet Futanari cum addicted son of mine." Naruto went red. "You feel that?" Kushina was behind him grinding herself on his back.

"Mom... is that?"

"Yes... it is son." She undressed Naruto. Now he was naked and his half hard cock was out for his mom to see. "Big for your age, gifted as your mother. Can't wait until you're older. But don't feel bad when you're fucked by a Futanari who's bigger than you Naruto. Futanari are naturally bigger than most men." She said then she got in front of Naruto and laid him down on the bed. She started stroking his cock. "I'm going to do something for you, then you me. Ok?" She asked, but she started to suck his cock before he answered.

"Oh mom..." Naruto moaned.

Kushina bobbed her head up and down. Naruto was in heaven even if it was his mom sucking him off, he had forgot this feeling.

Kushina started to speed up the blow job she was giving her son. The first in a while as she understands, and before long her son cummed in her mouth.

"I'm cumming!" He yelled.

Kushina gulped it all down. "I haven't done that in a while. At least not to a man." She said with cum still on her face. "Now... I made you feel good Naruto. Now be a good boy..." She undressed herself. "... and Suck off you mother." She said as she hung her foot long out for Naruto to see and drool over.

Naruto wasted no time encircling his mouth over his mother's cock. He loved the feeling of a Futa cock in his mouth, his own mom no less."That's right baby, suck your mommy." Kushina said while grabbing his head and face fucking him. Naruto had no complaints on sucking his mom off. "That's it my sluty son. Suck it! Suck my fat cock! It's going into your ass one way or another." Kushina started hump her son's mouth to increase the pleasure. "I'm cumming!" As she did Naruto swallowed it down with a few large gulps. Soon it overwhelmed him and he forced himself up Kushina released her grip and the rest was sprayed on his face and chest. Kushina looked at her son, bathed in her Futa cum. "You looked so hot with all of my cum all over you baby." She said hotly as she licked his face clean then kissed him.

"Oh mom. I... I want you to fuck me." Naruto begged.

"And I will, but first." She turned around to show her ass to him. "Most men don't know it, but Futa pussy is the best pussy in the world. Now you will know why, fuck me baby, mommy knows this is your first pussy. So fuck mommy and mommy will fuck her baby." She spread her lips for Naruto to see. "Come on, I can't hold out much longer." she whined.

Naruto with his hard on went up to his mother's pussy. He lined himself up and rammed himself all the way in her. The feeling was incredible. Tight, hot and wet all rolled into one. "Oh mom... you're so tight." Naruto moaned out.

"Yes! OH YES! Fuck me baby! Fuck your mommy! Harder! Faster! Do it!"

Naruto, having never done this before, couldn't hold out much longer. Naruto sped up his pace.

"Jerk me off baby!"

Naruto reached around her and grabbed her cock. This slowed him down but he timed his strokes with his thrusts.

"Yes! Yes! YESS! I'm cumming Naruto!"

Then Kushina came from her cock and her pussy at the same time. Naruto's eyes widen. A sudden feeling engulfed his member it and he were burning with desire.

"I forgot to tell you. A Futanari's pussy is the best for a reason. When we cum from our pussy's it's like an aphrodisiac X10. Right now, you're so horny that unless you're satisfied you'll go on a raping spree or ask to get fucked in every hole you have." Kushina smiled.

"I need it mom. Fuck me please. I need you in me. I need it." Naruto said jerking himself off to get a little pleasure.

"Of course baby. Now, lay on your back and mommy will fuck her baby like the bitch-slut he is."

Naruto lied on his back and spread his legs wide. Kushina reached into her pussy to get her pussy juice and rub it all over her cock. "Now Naruto, I'm going to fuck you tell you past out. And nothing is going to spot me." She grabbed his legs and put them on her shoulders. Lined her cock with Naruto's ass and shoved it all the way in.

She started her trusting as soon as she was inside him. She was almost cross eyed. "To think, oh yes, that you're, fucking right, this tight, oh kami, even after, oh yea, being fucked, oh I'm gunna cum, so many times!" Kushina all but yelled. She picked up the pace and started fucking Naruto faster.

"Yes fuck me! Harder faster I need it!" Naruto started to moan.

Kushina was all too happy to give him what he wanted. She pounded him harder and faster from behind.

"Oh kami yes! YES! YES YES YES YES!"

"You like that don't you baby! Now I'm going to cum. Take it all!" Kushina was pounding harder. "I'm cumming!" She came deep within Naruto. Naruto also came himself. Both collapsed on the bed below.

"That was great mom."

"Who said we're done?" Naruto was shocked. He didn't think he could take anymore. "I heard that you made a jutsu. Duded S-Rank forbidden by the 3rd Hokage. Call... the sexy jutsu." Naruto nodded. He felt his mom get harder within him. "Do it. Use your sexy jutsu, I want to see." She pulled out of him and slowly stroked herself to keep herself hard.

Naruto nodded. "Sexy Jutsu." With a small cloud of smoke Naruto was now in his sexy jutsu form.

Kushina's dick was now harder than ever. "That's good. Oh Naruto you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kushina made over a dozen shadow clones. Naruto looked all around him. He was surrounded by many moms with their cocks all hard. "Now baby, where going to fuck you in every hole you have. I hope you're ready. Who am I kidding, you're always ready."

One Kushina clone got underneath Naruto. Kushina stayed behind him/her. And other clone got in front of him.

"One more thing Naruto. I may not have the charka like I use too, but these clones could last a good 5 hours fighting. Just image how long they could last fucking you." Kushina smiled. She undid Naruto's pig tails because she wanted her son to have long hair in his sexy jutsu form.

**(AN: I will always refer to Naruto as Naruto, even in sexy jutsu form)**

Kushina slammed into Naruto's ass. The Kushina clone underneath him into his pussy and the one in front of him into his mouth. Two clones walked up and placed one of Naruto's hands on their cocks and Naruto started to jerk them off.

When one clone would cum on Naruto, it would be replaced by another. Naruto would get no breaks as the clones would recharge themselves by waiting for another round with Naruto's pussy one of his hands or his mouth. All the while his mother would cum in his ass and continue to fuck him.

This was what they followed. Naruto was fucked for hours without end. Cum dripped from his pussy his ass and his mouth and still not one of the clones dissipated. All of his holes started to feel sore.

"Oh Naruto! I feel it! I feel another climax! I hope you like bukkake." Kushina forced herself out of him and the clone that was in his pussy. All of the clones and herself surrounded her son jerking off right next to him. "Here it cums!" Then all of the clones and Kushina did one last massive wave of cum all over Naruto. Naruto felt good covered in Futanari cum. His mouth, ass and pussy were full with it as well. He even had some in his hair.

Thankfully all of the clones puffed. Then Kushina sprayed him again with her cum feeling days upon day's worth of pleasure in a second. A lot more cum was all over Naruto. Kushina almost collapsed. But she had enough strength left her in to drag a cum cover son of hers to the top of the bed and cover them so they could sleep.

"I love you Naruto." She said kissing him with tongue getting some of her cum in her mouth and swallowing it.

"I love you too mom."

Kushina hugged her son feeling her own cum on her body, and it felt great. "I wonder, should I start whoring you out to all of my Futanari friends?" She asked out loud.

Luckily, or unluckily, Naruto was passed out.

"Well... maybe." Kushina said before she went to sleep.

**(END)**

**So, was it good bad ok?**

**Was my own chapter alright or not?**

**R and R thank you.**


	5. Ayame

**Kunoichi secret**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 5 Ayame**

()

**New Ramen **

Naruto woke up from his long session with his mother. There was a note on the door saying she'd be back some time that night. Naruto was happy she was back in his life. But he had a few missions to do.

**Time Skip 4 hours**

After he got done will an easy C-Rank mission just outside of Konoha he decided to go get some ramen. And what better place besides home to go then to see Ayame and her dad. Tsunade had told him that Hinata would be back sometime tomorrow. He was happy, ever since his mom let him fuck her he has been meaning to fuck Hinata too. Hell, Anko as well. Even Hana and Tsume. He could only think of fucking them. He shook his head. He would be fine for a bit longer without a little session.

Soon Naruto found himself at his favorite ramen stand. He saw Ayame cooking, no one else was there. "Hey, Ayame." He said.

Ayame froze, and then looked at who had called her. "Oh, Naruto. How are you?" She asked. While behind the counter she was getting a boner. _'Dammit and I just calmed myself down!'_ She yelled in her mind. Not too long ago some young group consisting of 5 Kunoichi ninja just left, saying how hot Naruto looks. It seems after he saved the village from Pain everyone wanted a piece of him. One of the girls said that Naruto was training one day without his shirt on and all the girls started to droll. Her included. When they left she needed to go into the back and relieve some stress. Thankfully her dad was away so it was just her in the shop.

"Hey Ayame, are you alright?"

"Hey what?"

"You were spacing out."

"Oh, sorry, what'll it be Naruto?" She asked in her normal smile.

"Hmm?" Naruto thought.

A light bulb went off in Ayame's head. "You know Naruto, I made this new kind of ramen, I'd like for our favorite and best customer to try it out first. For free of course." She smiled.

Naruto gave a bright smile. "Can't say no to free ramen!" Naruto shouted.

Ayame smiled. "Good, it'll be a few minutes. How bout I close up shop for the day and you head into the back and I'll make your ramen." She smiled.

"Sure, but what about your dad?"

"He's gone for now. He'll be back in a few days or so. So it's just me." She gave a grin.

"Alright!"

Ayame and Naruto went into the back. Naruto lay on the carpet floor while Ayame was making the 'special' ramen. All Ayame did was make normal ramen and was jacking off into it. She wasn't large like most of the other Futanari girls in the village. She was only about 8ins long and about 2ins around. She unleashed into the bowl of ramen and mixed it with the soup. "I wonder how Naruto's going to like this?" She asked herself with a giggle.

She walked in the room where Naruto was waiting and put the bowl in front of Naruto. "Eat up." She said.

"Thanks Ayame." When Naruto took one bit of it, he downed the rest in a heartbeat. "Wow, that was amazing Ayame, as always." Naruto said as he lay down on his back. For some reason he felt full and a little tired.

"Thanks Naruto. Your are best costumer after all." She said with a giggle. She was luck she was where her chief uniform. Otherwise Naruto would see her hard on. "Say, Naruto... would you like to know the secret ingredient I put in this new ramen?" She asked with a sly smile.

Naruto look at her thinking. Then he smiled. "Sure! What is it? Some sort of spice?"

"Something like that." Ayame started to disrobe.

"Ayame what are you doing!" He yelled covering his eyes. But kept one eye uncovered. It was when she showed him her average size cock that he gawked at her. "That's... you're a..."

"Yep. I'm a Futanari. I heard of your little problem... so I thought..." She blushed and turned away.

"You thought what?"

"That I'd help you. Just like I did when you where so young so long ago." She was blushing.

Then she felt a hand on her cock. She moaned a bit.

"Maybe I should pay you back for all of the things you did for me Ayame." He smiled then took her head in his mouth and started to suck her cock.

She moaned. "Oh Naruto, more, deeper." She said putting her hands on Naruto's head pushing him down more. "Faster!" She told him and he obeyed. She moaned louder as Naruto bobbed his head faster and deeper then when he first started. "Oh Naruto! I'm cumming! Take it all Naruto!" Naruto took her down to the base of her cock then hummed. Ayame when wide eyed then... "I'm CUMMMING NARUTO!" She tightly held Naruto's head in place as she released deep into Naruto's throat. Naruto drunk as much as he could before some overflowed and slipped from his mouth. Ayame took her cock out of his mouth and kissed him passionately. She tasted herself in Naruto's mouth but didn't mind. In fact she liked it. The kiss ended soon after and Ayame was breathing hard. Not being a ninja she didn't have the stamina of one so couldn't last as long. "Sorry Naruto. I may have 1 or 2 more goes before I'm done." She said somewhat saddened.

He kissed her. "It's alright. We just better make the most of those times, right?"

She smiled back as she started to undress Naruto. First his jacket, then his pants and boxers. Letting his cock out in its semi-hard form. She smiled then put Naruto's cock head in her mouth started to suck. Naruto flung his head back as he moaned. Ayame was good at giving head. Then she did something he didn't expect, she started to hum while bobbing her head up and down. It didn't take long for Naruto to lose it.

"I'm cumming!" He yelled as she deep throated him while humming. He came in her mouth and she swallowed it all down, not missing a drop.

Both Naruto and Ayame sighed. "Naruto."

"Yes?"

"I'm still good for a go or two. Think you can handle me?" She smirked.

Naruto grinned back. "I'm the God of Stamina for a reason Ayame. Cum and get some." He grabbed her head and kissed her.

Ayame took charge and forced him on his hands and knees. She lined up her cock with Naruto's ass. "You know Naruto, you'll be my first." This shocked Naruto a bit. "I never found guys all that appealing until I say you. At first I thought I was a lesbian, but no time for that now. Get ready..."

With one thrust she was all the way in. "Oh god Naruto your ass is tight." She yelled in a daze.

"I get that all the time. Now hurry up and fuck me!" He told her.

It didn't take Ayame long to move in and out of Naruto. The rhythm was slow, at first. "More Ayame. Harder, faster!" Too bad for Naruto that Ayame only had above average stamina for a civilian.

"Sorry, Naruto. This is all I got." She grunted.

She continued to fuck him but to him, who was used to ninja speeds, was slow. "It's alright, oh yes, don't stop."

Glad at his words, she went as fast as she could.

Even thought she wasn't as fast as any of his other lovers, she did hit the spot. She reached around and grabbed his cock in a soft manner. Then started to stroke it, matching the rhythm that she was pounding into him.

"Oh god, yes, right their Ayame. Don't stop, just don't stop." Naruto was getting use to the slow pace.

Ayame decided to change it up, she put him on his back and put his legs on her shoulders. This allowed her to go deeper into Naruto.

"Yes! YES DEEPER AYAME!"

"NARUTO!"

Ayame cum deep in Naruto's ass.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I can't go on. That took the last bit of energy I had left." Ayame sounded disappointed in herself_._

"It's alright, you did your best."

"I could just lay here and let you have your way with me."

"No, I'd rather we both be getting pleasure from sex, not just you severing me Ayame. But anyway I need to head home." Naruto said getting dress.

"I'll make it up to you Naruto. Somehow." Ayame managed panted out. She was out of breath.

"Don't worry about it Ayame, anyway I need to go. Good night." Naruto put the covers over her and left.

On his way home he felt like he was being watched. But he could have been just paranoid. He was still horny as fuck based on the hard on he was trying to hid. Good thing no one was...

"You poor dear."

Naruto spun around to see the person behind him only to get knocked out.

The person was a female ANBU. "You poor dear. You're so horny your hurting. Don't worry, cat will take care of you." She ran at ninja speed hurry to, relieve, Naruto of his suffering. And herself as a good size bulge formed in her ANBU pants.

**END**

**I can justify this one being short. Ayame is not a ninja. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Sorry faithful readers. I have an outline; any ideas will be nice thought.**


End file.
